


Sexyman Society

by Meinleere



Category: Gravity Falls, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Superjail! (Cartoon), The Lorax (2012), Welcome to Night Vale, sexyman discord
Genre: M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: Benrey is invited to stay in the sexyman society, and gets to meet all the colorful creatures there...
Relationships: Author/Idea, the onceler/bill cypher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sexyman Society

Benrey stood at the gates of the compound clutching the business card in his hand. From here he could see the cobblestone path lined by trees before turning and becoming obscured by a large classically designed building. The compound was in the middle of nowhere as indicated by the hot wind tht blew almost constantly.  
Benrey decided that going home and playing Mario Kart was better than this, and made the motion to leave when he saw a car approaching. It was green and shiny, the sky and sun reflected in an almost dazzling manner. It pulled up beside him and the window rolled down, revealing a grinning face.

“Hey you must be benrey, welcome to Sexyman Society.” He stuck out a green gloved hand that benry did not shake. But the man only shrugged. “I’m the onceler.”  
“is this your car?” said benrey “looks a bit shit”  
That made the onceler frown “ill have you know its is the FINEST model you can buy-“   
“hey easy moneypants” came a sharp voice from the passenger seat. Benrey leaned down to see another man seated beside The Onceler, this new guy was weaing a bright (eye burningly) yellow suit that clashed horribly with the deep emeralds that were obviously the oncelers “aesthetic”. Benrey already hated them.  
“Bill if you really think im going to let the new guy insult ME-“  
“whatever man its hot out here, lets just go” Benrey cut him off and hopped into the back seat. The car smelt like a shitty air freshener. Fake berries and pine. Onceler grumbled but hit the gas, and bill turned around to greet benrey.  
“Bill cypher here” he said with an all-too-toothy grin, Benrey grinned back to show his own line of sharp teeth. That only made Cypher grin wider, inhumanely so. Benrey backed off, already bored.

The drive was dull, and the onceler did not shut up as they went.  
“The news radio here is co-hosted by Cecil and alastor, his design changes almost every week but I think the white hair is set to stay” Benrey was only half listening, instead he was playing animal crossing on his switch that he carried with him always.  
“And if youre more into the violent kinds of sports” interjected Bill “Sans reffs the fighting areana. Alastor is this weeks reigning champion”

Benrey hummed in agreement.

“But if you really want to have a good time” onceler said over him “There are some theatre groups-“  
“oh cram, if you join one of those shit theatre groups I will swap your anus with your ears” bill said with a pointed look at benrey.  
“huh?” said benrey, only now looking up. Bill rolled his eyes.  
“Hey, we’re here” said the onceler.  
The road came into a cul-de-sac around a fountain. Fancy cars alike dotting the road. The buldings were large and ornate, and utterly shit in benreys opinion. People milled around. Most well dressed, others not so much. A flock of lab-coat wearing men shuffled by, chattering loudly and cackling in a way that reminded benrey of some scientists he had once known.

They came to a stop and Bill opened the door for benrey. They stood on the curb and bill vanished in a puff of blue smoke.  
“Hotel is that way” Onceler pointed to a tall building to his right. “Warden should be on the front desk, he keeps the keys.” Benrey shrugged and made his way to the hotel.  
The doors were mahogany and crafted with some kind of excellence that was lost on him. He didn’t really care for the arts.

And as he entered the doors, the finality of it all sunk in. he sighed. So this is where he was to stay huh? The sexyman society… a place for those who won the hearts of internet users everywhere. Benrey grimaced at the amount of white that was everywhere, from the marble floors to the pasty complections of the residents.  
This was going to be so cringe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke but if people want more ill write morBenrey stood at the gates of the compound clutching the business card in his hand. From here he could see the cobblestone path lined by trees before turning and becoming obscured by a large classically designed building. The compound was in the middle of nowhere as indicated by the hot wind that blew almost constantly.  
> Benrey decided that going home and playing Mario Kart was better than this, and made the motion to leave when he saw a car approaching. It was green and shiny, the sky and sun reflected in an almost dazzling manner. It pulled up beside him and the window rolled down, revealing a grinning face.  
> “Hey you must be benrey, welcome to Sexyman Society.” He stuck out a green gloved hand that benry did not shake. But the man only shrugged. “I’m the onceler.”  
> “is this your car?” said benrey “looks a bit shit”  
> That made the onceler frown “ill have you know its is the FINEST model you can buy-“   
> “hey easy moneypants” came a sharp voice from the passenger seat. Benrey leaned down to see another man seated beside The Onceler, this new guy was weaing a bright (eye burningly) yellow suit that clashed horribly with the deep emeralds that were obviously the oncelers “aesthetic”. Benrey already hated them.  
> “Bill if you really think im going to let the new guy insult ME-“  
> “whatever man its hot out here, lets just go” Benrey cut him off and hopped into the back seat. The car smelt like a shitty air freshener. Fake berries and pine. Onceler grumbled but hit the gas, and bill turned around to greet benrey.  
> “Bill cypher here” he said with an all-too-toothy grin, Benrey grinned back to show his own line of sharp teeth. That only made Cypher grin wider, inhumanely so. Benrey backed off, already bored.  
> The drive was dull, and the onceler did not shut up as they went.  
> “The news radio here is co-hosted by Cecil and alastor, his design changes almost every week but I think the white hair is set to stay” Benrey was only half listening, instead he was playing animal crossing on his switch that he carried with him always.  
> “And if youre more into the violent kinds of sports” interjected Bill “Sans reffs the fighting areana. Alastor is this weeks reigning champion”  
> Benrey hummed in agreement  
> “But if you really want to have a good time” onceler said over him “There are some theatre groups-“  
> “oh cram, if you join one of those shit theatre groups I will swap your anus with your ears” bill said with a pointed look at benrey.  
> “huh?” said benrey, only now looking up. Bill rolled his eyes.  
> “Hey, we’re here” said the onceler.  
> The road came into a cul-de-sac around a fountain. Fancy cars alike dotting the road. The buldings were large and ornate, and utterly shit in benreys opinion. People milled around. Most well dressed, others not so much. A flock of lab-coat wearing men shuffled by, chattering loudly and cackling in a way that reminded benrey of some scientists he had once known.  
> They came to a stop and Bill opened the door for benrey. They stood on the curb and bill vanished in a puff of blue smoke.  
> “Hotel is that way” Onceler pointed to a tall building to his right. “Warden should be on the front desk, he keeps the keys.” Benrey shrugged and made his way to the hotel.  
> The doors were mahogany and crafted with some kind of excellence that was lost on him. He didn’t really care for the arts.  
> And as he entered the doors, the finality of it all sunk in. he sighed. So this is where he was to stay huh? The sexyman society… a place for those who won the hearts of internet users everywhere. Benrey grimaced at the amount of white that was everywhere, from the marble floors to the pasty complections of the residents.  
> This was going to be so cringe.


End file.
